Equipment Values
Overview Although equipment do not display their stats in-game, they use values in the code to determine stats. This page documents important properties and how they apply to all equipment. Melee Weapons Melee Weapons are weapons that the player can swing, and does damage in a short area of affect in front of the player. DPS DPS (Damage per second) is the measure of how much damage a weapon can deliver in a second. These values are calculated using Damage ÷ Attack Speed. Note that this doesn't mean how much damage a weapon can do if left click is held for one second, but rather if held down for a long amount of time, how much damage it would do on average. All values are for a player at Level 1. At Level 50, the values are doubled. Dommage Les dégâts sont le nombre de points de vie qu'une arme emporte lorsqu'elle frappe une entité. Toutes les valeurs sont pour un joueur au niveau 1. Au niveau 50, les valeurs sont doublées. Attack Speed Attack Speed is how fast a weapon can attack. In the code, it is the time before attacking (pre_timeout) + the time the animation takes (animation_length) + the time after attacking (post_timeout). All values are measured in seconds. Handedness Handedness '''affects how you move with the weapon. Specifically, with Two Handed weapons, you can't move while attacking (unless you have a Rocket Hat, which then you can move slowly), while with One Handed weapons you can move at normal speed. Redirect Bullets Some weapons, while hitting, will '''reflect bullets. This means that while swinging ("animation" part of a hit), any reflectable projectiles will not hit the player, and instead bounce off in the direction the player is facing. These projectiles act like the player shot them, so will not hurt teammates. Distance Distance is how far a weapon reaches from a player when swung, measured in tiles. Because most weapons have a distance of 1, only the outliers will be included in this table. Attack Angle Attack Angle is the measure of degrees that a weapon's swing will hit, centered on the direction the player is facing. If an entity's hitbox is within the Attack Angle and Distance, then the entity will be hit. Ranged Weapons Ranged Weapons are weapons that, when used, shoot a projectile in the direction you are looking, and use up an item in the process. DPS DPS (Damage per second) is the measure of how much damage a weapon can deliver in a second, if all projectiles hit. These values are calculated using Damage ÷ Attack Speed. Note that this doesn't mean how much damage a weapon can do if left click is held for one second, but rather if held down for a long amount of time, how much damage it would do on average. All values are for a player at Level 1. Damage Damage is how many health points a projectile takes away when it strikes an entity. All values are for a player at Level 1, since at higher levels the damage a projectile does increases. Rate of Fire Rate of Fire is how fast a weapon can shoot. In the code, it is the time before attacking (pre_timeout) + the time the animation takes (animation_length) + the time after attacking (post_timeout). All values are measured in seconds. Handedness Handedness '''affects how you move with the weapon. Specifically, with Two Handed weapons, you can't move while shooting, while with One Handed weapons you can move at normal speed. Ammo '''Ammunition is the item a weapon uses to fire. This item may be itself (Throwing Knife/Throwing Knife) or a separate item (Crossbow/Arrow). It always uses 1 piece of ammo to fire, and can't fire without it. Only weapons that use another item as ammo are included in the table below. Shields Shields are items that go in the shield slot and protect the player. Armor Armor dictates how well a shield protects a player. It measures what percentage of damage the shield blocks. For example, a shield with an Armor value of 0.9 would block 90% of incoming damage. Weight Weight is how much a shield slows you down. 1 is normal speed, while 2 is half normal speed. Category:Items